This invention relates generally to mobile lifting equipment and, more particularly, to a mobile gantry for transporting casks for nuclear power facilities.
Safe storage of spent fuel rods for nuclear power facilities is a problem of increasing magnitude. In the past, spent fuel rods were typically housed in storage facilities which carefully controlled the storage environment. Steadily increasing volumes of this radioactive waste have led to a search for more cost effective storage alternatives. A leading alternative is a system using a specially designed storage casks to house significant amounts of radioactive waste. These containers are designed to withstand the elements, and can therefore be stored outside without requiring the precise control systems of expensive storage facilities.
While the cask storage system has significant benefits, this approach has led to a need for a reliable vehicle design capable of transporting casks weighing up to 135 tons. Substantial lifting capacity is not the only feature of an ideal cask transporter. A compact design which does not damage nuclear power facility floors while safely transporting heavy casks is also desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle for transporting casks for nuclear power facilities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mobile gantry for transporting casks that is compact and does not damage nuclear power facility floors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cask transporter capable of safe and smooth traverse of uneven ground.